vanthea_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Reality Warping
The power to manipulate reality. Description User can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics and the universe to something inconceivable like logic. Applications * Ability Creation * Alternate Universe Creation * Cosmic Creation * Empathic Creation * Imagination Manifestation * Life Creation * Reality Creation * Reality Defense * Energy Erasure * Space Depletion * Time Destruction * Total Event Collapse * Infinite Supply * Omnifarious * Reality Condition * Reactive Adaptation * Supernatural Speed * Supernatural Strength * Supernatural Durability * Semi-Immortality * Supernatural Instincts * Supernatural Regeneration * Supernatural Stealth * Supernatural Accuracy * Biological Manipulation * Cosmological Force Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Superpower Manipulation * Psionic Manipulation * Absolute Force Manipulation * Absolute Law Manipulation * Absolute Psionic Power * Answer Manipulation * Being Manipulation * Beyondness Manipulation * Bond Manipulation * Boundary Manipulation * Causality Manipulation * Continuity Manipulation * Event Manipulation * Existence Manipulation * Fact Manipulation * Inner Nature Manipulation * Interbeing Manipulation * Link Manipulation * Metaphysics Manipulation * Omni-Matter Manipulation * Omni-Power Manipulation * Omni-Probability Manipulation * Omni-Space-Time Manipulation * Nothingness Manipulation * Pataphysics Manipulation * Trans-Reality Manipulation * Truth Manipulation * Universal Manipulation Levels Low-Level * Users of this stage cannot break the laws of physics, but they can bend them, such as running on vertical walls. They are the weakest of reality warpers, being severely limited and are debatable to being called "Reality Warpers". Medium-Level * Users of this can mimic animated characters. Users of this level of power can perform a seemingly impossible feat (e.g. producing a mallet out of thin air). Some may be able to impose their laws onto others. Advanced-Level * Users of this power level are a very powerful force to be reckoned with. They can manipulate physics, allowing them to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe. Master-Level * These are the rarest among other reality warpers. Not only that they can break the laws of physics, they can control the very rules of logic and reason to perform feats that are not only impossible, but also inconceivable. They are so powerful, they may appear to be practically Nigh Omnipotent. Limitations * Can be outdone by users of Alpha Reality and Omega Reality. * Users of Reality Anchoring and Reality Separation are immune. * Overpowered by Omnipotence, Omnilock, Omni-Negation and other Omnipotent Powers. * Users of Reality Restoration can simply undo everything. * Reality Warping and Paradox Manipulation tend to cancel each other out. * Cannot fool users of Reality Perception. * Power can be negated by users of Reality Alteration Negation. * Hard to control Category:Super Powers Category:Manipulations